


and again

by nautilics



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Gen, Reincarnation, Youkai-ish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/pseuds/nautilics
Summary: There's a strange painting in the old temple.





	and again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 5: Clue | Originally posted [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15366632&posted=1#cmt15429864).
> 
> Please note that I tagged for both platonic & non-platonic because this can be read as twincest!

There's a painting at the old temple that gives Osamu pause, the first time he slips past the red _torii_ and climbs up the aging stone steps.

It stretches across the dusty walls, paint faded with time and wear. The main subject is a fox spirit with curling tails and long robes, resting beneath a nest of branches. He gazes out at the world from beneath a jagged fringe, with a smile like a secret and molten eyes that seem to gleam despite the worn paint.

His face is completely identical to Osamu's, and the knowledge settles in place like a half-formed answer.

-

Too many times, Osamu has turned and reached for someone who isn't there. 

It's a half-step and an aborted gesture, fingers curling around empty space; a hazy vision of sun-drenched trees and warm stone beneath his bare feet, with laughter which trills through the air; a hand, pulling his—

—and, as the memory fades, a quiet ache that turns, restless, in his chest.

-

He's drawn back, time and time again, even though all he does is gaze at the painting. Something about it beckons Osamu, but it takes him several visits before he dares to step forward and brush a hand against those glinting eyes.

A flash of light sends Osamu staggering back, and something— _someone,_ actually—emerges from the mural and falls. Osamu catches a glimpse of white robes and a white-tipped tails before they collide with his outstretched arms, sending them both toppling to the ground.

Osamu groans and tries to push the figure off, but there are arms wrapped tight around him, and a face buried in the crook of his shoulder. They pull away and Osamu finds himself staring into golden irises. Black-tipped ears twitch, and he watches his own features pull up into an unfamiliar, exuberant grin, brimming with joy.

“ _‘Samu_ ,” the fox spirit breathes, a reverence in his tone that makes Osamu's own breath catch in his throat. “‘Samu, you're _here_.”

What, Osamu thinks, but the space in his chest sings in response. He opens his mouth and a name tumbles out, almost a sigh: “ _Atsumu_ ,” and that grin melts into a smile that beckons for his own.

Atsumu pulls Osamu up, hands sliding into place in like a promise. His tails ripple through the air, twining gently around Osamu's legs. “You're staying, right?” Atsumu's golden eyes peer at Osamu, dizzying and bright. “You're not leaving again?”

Osamu curls his fingers around his hands, marvels at the feeling of sunlight beneath his palms. “Yeah,” and there's no doubt in his mind, “I'm staying, ‘Tsumu.”


End file.
